Jet Black Heart Of Mine
by XLittleBlackLilyX
Summary: For happy ever after is tainted. For it is so amendable, so reasonable, so open to negotiation, ends up exceeding a cruel revange for happiness.
1. Chapter 1

Jet Black Heart of Mine

I

I walked into the courtroom. I looked around the room slowly, staring at my family and friends. They all sat fidgeting nervously, staring at their hands whenever I looked their way. They were properly confused, not sure what to think. They hadn't felt nervous two days ago. My lawyer had said it was very likely that I would win. That had give us false hope but alas that was taken from us with doubt and uncertainty taking it's place. You may be wondering why the sudden change of heart.

The reason was Nico Di Angelo, a last minute witness that had been called. I had only every talked to him once but Nico was unlike the other witnesses, he knew the whole story but how could he not for he made it up.

I watched Nico walk up to the stand. He was short for his age of seventeen, well short compared to me anyway. He had long jet black hair which fell in front of his warm chocolate brown eyes. He had olive toned skin but still seemed to looked very pale.

He sat and took the oat. The lawyer came up to him and asked.

"How many times have you met Percy Jackson?"

"Once ,"

"Can you please tell us about that night?"

"You see that night was the night after my sister died. My mother had died when I was young my mother died leaving my sister to be my motherly figure," As he said those words he didn't even flinch, it was as if he was taking about strangers not his family. "That night, I cried and cried until I could no longer and this person took advantage of me. He saw someone who was weak and would be easily manipulated but he had miscalculated whom she was dealing. Into about his third question I knew exactly what he was doing. No, I did not accuse him, start shouting and yelling. I finished answering his questions. All with lovely little tales, I had made up. And I watched him fall for them. Instead of telling someone, I decided to wait until it all came back to bite him and he finally realised that he had ruined his own life".

"But I do have one question? From the moment you were born has there ever been a time were you told the truth because from were I and properly many other victims stood, you seemed like quite an expert.


	2. Chapter 2

_It ain't what you know that gets you into trouble _

_It's what you know for sure that ain't so._

_3 years ago _

I sat fidgeting nervously, looking around the plain white waiting room. I was trying to find something, anything to draw my mind away from what was happening in the room across from me, but alas there was nothing to concentrate on in this empty room. My heart was raising. The sound so loud in my ear, that I could hardly hear my own thoughts. I could hear my elderly neighbour talking. She spoke with a voice that she must of thought was calming and reassuring. I thought the opposite. The sound of her voice in my mind said that she had given up hope and she wanted me to do the same. It said that said that she believed my mother was dead, inside that room under a sheet waiting to be identified by her daughter. That was a concept that wasn't an option for me yet because what had happened wasn't quite real yet and hoped it never would be, that this was all a mistake.

I was jerked out of thought when I heard a door slam open. I didn't need to look up to know who it was, I knew it was my sister. I hoped my sister was running towards me because she was so relieved , that this mess was all just a big misunderstanding and we could just go back to our normal life. I hoped this but sadly this was untrue when I finally looked I didn't see what I hoped for. I saw a girl who looked broken with tears trailing down her face. A girl who looked nothing like the strong confident women my sister really was. I knew what I dreaded happen had.

My sister ran into my arms, burring her head in my neck, her tears trailing down my neck while she choked out a few words. I wasn't listening though, I knew already what she was trying to say. No, I am ashamed to say I didn't shush her and say that it was going to be okay because even if I had we both would have known that it was a lie. I just stood frozen to the spot, lost in my own mine not knowing what to think. I no, we all think that at fourteen we are grown ups, that we can make are own decisions in life, that is not true. I don't know what do, I'm confused and anger. Then finally it dawns on me that me mother may be dead. My brain is telling me I have yet to see proof of this fact. I told that part of my brain to be quiet but it just kept on getting louder until I could no longer take it.

The next minute, I was out of my sisters arms and sprinting to the door on the opposite side of the room, ignoring the people shouting my name. I ran through the door coming face to face with my mothers Corpse . I froze to the spot. I finally let the new information sink into my head. Then, for the first time that night, I let a tear face down my face. It was true, my mother was dead.

After a few minutes of standing there digesting this new information. I walked over to my mother and kissed her on the cheek, saying my final goodbye. As I turned around, I noticed my was wearing her contact lenses and that one of them had moved to the side. I moved forward and removed the contact lenses. I froze. I looked down to find instead of chocolate brown eyes to be met with stormy grey eye that l was positive didn't belong to my mother.


End file.
